Ivy and Cathy Throw Water Balloons at Eric and Dylan and Get Grounded
Ivy and Cathy Throw Water Balloons at Eric and Dylan and Get Grounded is a Grounded video Kosta Karatzovalis, published on May 21st 2019 Cast Ivy Smith-Ivy Cathy McCarthy-Kimberly Eric Smith, Dylan McCarthy-Eric Diesel Smith, Diesel McCarthy-Diesel Kate Smith, Kate McCarthy-Kate Principal-Allison Teacher-Paul Transcript Ivy: Hey, Cathy. What's up? Cathy: Eric and Dylan beat me at the tennis game. (Ivy was shocked) Ivy: What?! Eric and Dylan beat you at the tennis game?! Don't worry, Cathy. Let's go teach those losers a lesson! But how? Cathy: Because, there are some ways to teach Eric and Dylan a lesson. (Ivy thought of something) Ivy: I know, Cathy! Let's throw water balloons at Eric and Dylan! Cathy: Good idea, Ivy! Let's do it! Let's take the water balloons and take them to the bathroom to fill them up. (Ivy and Cathy walked over to the lockers, and then Lawson and Rachel grabbed some water balloons. Ivy and Cathy took them to the bathroom, and then they got into the bathrooms. In the Boys Bathroom, Ivy filled up the water balloons, and in the Girls Bathroom, Cathy filled up the water balloons, and then Ivy and Cathy came out of the bathrooms) Ivy: Now let's prepare to confront Eric and Cathy. (Just then, Eric and Dylan walked in, and Lawson and Rachel confronted them) Eric: Man, that was a good game. Ivy: Stand back! We're going to throw water balloons at you! Cathy: But why? Because you beat me at the tennis game, and Lawson and I are here to teach you a lesson! (Eric and Dylan were horrified) Eric: No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no! Dylan: No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no! Eric: Please don't throw water balloons at us! Dylan: Don't do it, Ivy and Cathy! Ivy: Too bad! Time to get wet! (Lawson and Rachel threw water balloons at TJ and Spinelli) SPLASH! (Eric and Dylan were soaking wet, and Ivy and Cathy laughed) Ivy and Cathy: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Ivy: That's what you get for beating Rachel at the tennis game! Cathy: And messing with me! (Eric and Dylan were angry with fireball eyes) Ivy: Um, Eric, what's wrong?! Eric: Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! Ivy and Cathy! How dare you throw water balloons at us! Now we are soaking wet because of you! Dylan: That's it! We are telling the teacher about this! Ivy: Nononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononono! Please don't tell our teacher on us! Cathy: Don't do that! We're really sorry! Eric: Well, your apology and forgiveness won't be accepted! Dylan: And that's final, punks! (TJ called to the teacher) Eric: Teacher, teacher! Can you please come here? Dylan: We're feeling wet! Teacher: Oh my god, what's happening to you, Eric Smith and Dylan McCarthy? Eric: You are not going to believe this! Dylan: Ivy and Cathy just threw water balloons at us! (Teacher was annoyed) Teacher: What?! Oh my god! They're in big trouble now! Thank you for telling me about this! (Teacher walked over to Lawson and Rachel) Teacher: Girls, how dare you throw water balloons at your brothers Eric and Cathy?! You know that is unacceptable! That's it, give me the water balloons and go to Principal's office right now! (Ivy and Cathy gave teacher water balloons and went off to Principal's office. Then they entered Principal's office, and entered it and confronted Principal) Principal: So, Ivy and Cathy? What brings you both to my office? Ivy: Me and Rachel threw water balloons at Eric and Dylan! Cathy: That's because they beat me at the tennis game! (Principal quickly got annoyed with Ivy and Cathy ) Principal: What?! Oh my gosh! Ivy and Cathy, how dare you throw water balloons at your brothers Eric and Dylan?! You know throwing water balloons at other students is unacceptable! That's it, you are both suspended for a 2 months! Go home right now! (Ivy and Cathy went home in disgrace. Back in Ivy's house, Ivy's parents were furious and they threw a fit) Diesel Smith: Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! Ivy, how dare you throw water balloons at your brother Eric and his friend Dylan?! You know throwing water balloons at other students is unacceptable! That's it, you are grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded! You're grounded for a 72 months! Kate Smith: Now go upstairs to your room right now and think about what you did! (Ivy went upstairs to his room, crying) Ivy: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (Back in Cathy's house, Cathy's parents were furious and they threw a fit) Diesel McCarthy: Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! Cathy, how dare you throw water balloons at your brother Dylan and his friend Eric?! You know throwing water balloons at other students is unacceptable! That's it, you are grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded! You're grounded for a 85 weeks! Kate McCarthy: Now go upstairs to your room right now and think about what you did! (Cathy went upstairs to her room, crying) Cathy: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (The End) Category:2019 videos Category:All Ivy Smith Deserves Category:Ivy Gets Grounded Category:Ivy Smith's Grounded Adventures Category:Ivy Smith's Double Trouble Grounded Videos Category:Kosta karatzovalis videos Category:Grounded Videos by Kosta Karatzovalis Category:All Cathy McCarthy Deserves Category:Cathy McCarthy's Grounded Adventures Category:Cathy McCarthy's Double Trouble Grounded Videos Category:Cathy Gets Grounded Category:Cathy McCarthy Videos Category:Ivy Smith Videos